1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trailer and more particularly pertains to a low deck trailer with a rear step for receiving items to be stored.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trailers is known in the prior art. More specifically, trailers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of carrying items to be transported are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,878 to Schindler discloses a low bed trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,913 to Rimhagen discloses a low height semi-trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,181 to McCall discloses a low ground clearance trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,872 to Richardson discloses a low-bed trailer suspension system.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,056 to Lindoll discloses a low load angle step deck trailer having suitable undercarriage.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a low deck trailer that holds a conventional 18-wheeler or Sealand type container at a low elevation above the ground.
In this respect, the low deck trailer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing items at any easy to access height.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved low deck trailer which can be used for conveniently storing items and what may be transported. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.